User talk:Blademaster00
Re Thats all right, just remember to use the "preview" button to make sure things don't get messed up before saving. When leaving messages remember to use the signature button so people can see who it was that left the message. Thekingkiller 06:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Will do. Blademaster00 06:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re What kind of "Flash content" and were do you want to place it? If you want to you can just make sure it is placed in properly, and would this be from Bobo's site? Thekingkiller 10:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey, I just wanted to give you kudos on the MHP3rd page. Those buttons are cool. However, I noticed that you edited the MHP3 Quests page, but didn't add any quests. I am currently planning to move everything you posted to the 'Yukumo Village' page, unless you do something with it before I do, because all you did was place information about the town. yeah i was considering to, or not to do that...cause yeah no quests...plus i was a bit lazy to make a button for just the village, but yeah you can do that, oh and you are? ya didnt leave a signature Blademaster00 02:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) WOAH! That pic of Jinouga on your userpage is simply AWESOME. I really wish I could do things like that.Lord Invictus Pane 05:00, November 20, 2010 (UTC) How long have you known about Monster Hunter? Irishfatty 08:04, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey What do you want to do to my clan title graphics pic?????? Uber. 03:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I appreciate all the info on MHF3, especially the farm data. Keep up the good work Tlbww 00:46, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi How's it hanging? I'm just doing this for the badge or whatever it's called. Re Did that work? Skeleton608 03:24, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Amatsumagatsuchi discussion I noticed you linked your Final boss? blog as the Amatsumagatsuchi discussion, I'am just asking if you would like to create a new blog that is only about the Amatsumagatsuchi and link it to his page cause right now that blog is about a couple of things and not just about Amatsumagatsuchi. Also about the mhp3 button things you made, although they look coolish could you make them like the other buttons.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MHFUmenu. Thats what they look like and would kinda like it if they all looked like that, thanks. Thekingkiller 08:06, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Monster Subspecies You said some monsters have new subspecies on the Amatasupercalifragilisticexpealidotious, (The MHP3 end game boss) Just wandering, you know what colours they are? just wandering on the Agnaktor thnx. No pictures just yet; it turns out that the subspecies are exclusive to high-rank quests. With luck, there should be a picture or two floating around in about a week or so. I wish I could upload one, though; I'd like to see what the Uragaan subspecies looks like myself.EDN explorer 04:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to mention that the monsters were discovered when some hacker decided to look through the ISO and found a list of monster files. They don't tell us much more about them than their names, though. I guess there's only one way to find out what they look like and how they act...EDN explorer 00:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh my.... WIKIA PROMISED A BADGE IF I SAID HI...soo ummmmm........ HEWWO! oh crap, i won't get the badge now will i? wait, hewwo is same as hi....but hewwo doesn't exist. *clears throat* so hi :D And the banhammer will drop in 3... 2... 1... SethOmega 22:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) -OH NOEEEEES, NOT THE HAMMER !!! OMG, I AM DISAPPEARING, MY HANDS!!! I CAN SEE THROUGH THEM. heii wait a minute........sethogre.....u tricked me. *whistles to his fatalis* u r in a big load of trouble help? pwease? pweaty pwease? sloopi was wondering, well if you aren't busy these days and if i aren't annoying you, but i kinda need some help with portable 3. fact is that i can't seem to understand wapanese so i wonder if u could email me or msg me the quest lists? well i hate monster wikia a bit WARNINGS WATSOEVER IF I RECEIVED SMTH! u could email it to me at : mistic_weirdo@hotmail.com or facebook me at : Misuteriasu Ekisentorikku :D i'd owe u a big on and u can ask me anything if u need anything :D Hmmm, well ill be updating the quests as i go, so ill put up all 1star missions for now (yes on the wiki...maybe ill email them later) so i wont be done tell a while New Portable 3rd area. Hey, I don't know how to take pictures from a video so I figured I'd ask you since you seem to know your stuff. Anyway... turns out there's another area in P3, an arena stage that's completely new, the vid is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxjLiI_wReQ Could you make a page for that? Lord Invictus Pane 04:42, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha Not Admin powuhs. See the little green box at the top of every page that says edit? You click on the little arrow beside it and a small drop down menu that has "Move" on it appears. You click that and then you can change the pages name. Lord Invictus Pane 06:49, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm uploaing as many as i can get from videos about the subspeices. There is no confirmation that the Agnaktor Subspiecies exist but we have pictures of the Gigginox and Uragaan. Saphire45You do! Cool! HI.... JUST STOPPING BY. Amatsumagatsuchi 13:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC)AMATSUMAGATSUCHI Category Felyne is not a category!--AnimalKirby 17:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Anons Anons= Anonymus users/" A Wikia Contributor"PurpleIsGood 11:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) About the 200 mil thing Don't take things so personally dude, I'm only pointing out that with 127 mil people in japan, even supposing one japanese person in ten (including babies, old people and so on) was a MH player, and that every one of them bought the game in the first few days, that would make only make 12 million copies being sold. MHFU sold 1.5 mil on it's first week. Even on this day the game has sold about 4 mil copies in Japan. I too check the official site every day, or every day I can anyway, and can't possibly understand why such a thing would be stated, there's probably some translation error somewhere. I'll leave the MHP3rd page as you have put it hoping someone else will notice it or do something anyway. LunastraHugger Yeah, I've been looking around for news on sales of Portable 3rd, and all the other sites say 2 million. 200 million would make it the highest selling game of all time (by about 133 million sales), which seems highly unlikely.Pink Fatalis 04:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) hmmm i guess your right....now i have official been beaten....but why would the official site say 200billion? maybe it was 200 thousand? (which is actually a very sad selling point if it is) 03:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I also thought that 200 k wasn't a lot of copies either, which is why I was confused... LunastraHugger 18:23, December 10, 2010 (UTC) QandA page Yo Thanks for the answer page :D 03:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for discovering Amatsumagatsuchi and making your Answer Page They are very helpful :D Canadas Hunter 03:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC) lol thanks, i try to help keep the people informed :D 03:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Trees. Hey... I was wondering if I could help with the weapon trees? I've got the full DS list here that I can add in now if you want. That okay? Lord Invictus Pane 02:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) lol adding them this very second! 02:19, December 13, 2010 (UTC) *Cries, for he is unneeded* Okay then, if you want help just ask k? Lord Invictus Pane 02:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Ok then. I'll start with the Longswords. Weapons Tree Hey Blademaster, If you want me to help you with the MHP3 weapon tree for any weapon. Send me a message because I am willing to help. SimpleStar010 I'm simple but complex....... so confusing 02:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Materials. Urmm. Problem. Putting the materials in for every weapon leaves toooons of empty space. It makes the pages look really ugly. I was thinking (I'm sure you can come up with somthing better) that perhaps each weapon "tree" could have its own page that described what the weapons needed to be upgraded into the next level and in general more infomation about the weapons (eg: MHP3: Yukumo Weapon Path). It's just that I really can't put the materials on the full tree page. What do you think? Lord Invictus Pane 03:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) For know, lets leave out the materials and decide where to put them once we finish all the trees. I'm sure we can think of somthing. Oh, and about the names of the weapons, they're being translated at the moment. I've got an excell document with every LS name in english here and another with the DS. Also, I was talking more about the whole weapon trees, rather than just single weapons, Lord Invictus Pane 03:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) like yuor wish i deldte it. THANK YOU FOR EVERTHING!!!!! hello my monster hunter friend you are the best i would like to thank you for all your achievements.................. and also .........................etc.. see so many i can't even name them all from the eternal rival the true ceros grave.Ceros gravios 23:42, December 14, 2010 (UTC) fear me yeah it was a badge issue so it is long gone now no worries right. that reminds me i am tryin to surpass you and darkstar you 2 are epic wiki members you always respond to your comments in a funny way to me. and darkstar made the best fanfic eva trin to compete but mine is really weird oh well i shall continue my awesome efforts. ultra over 9000 fear me. your welcome. Dont worry Na we have a new one now so don't worry about it. i saw my comment was namless so i just edited my name is coz i know how annoying it is to have namless comments. Uber. 03:54, December 15, 2010 (UTC) 01:34, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Ceros graviosHELP!!! how the f@#$ do you spread word of you blog post can you help me? well i guess thx anyway. How is about u in monster hunter ? hmmm? 06:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) T.T I can't play , because my mum did not let me buy PSP oh noes! 06:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) About those. AWWWWWW MAN hey bro guess what i have no idea how this happened you read purples fanfic it instantly became famous man that isn't right how did it get that popular man??????????? :(Ceros gravios 04:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC)